<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a job well done, a sleep well slept by starlightjay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228773">a job well done, a sleep well slept</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightjay/pseuds/starlightjay'>starlightjay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a/b/o universe around whole cake/wano // op [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Adorable Tony Tony Chopper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxious Vinsmoke Sanji, Confused Carrot, Fluff, Injured Monkey D. Luffy, Injured Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, Post-Whole Cake Island, Pre-Wano Arc (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightjay/pseuds/starlightjay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they were all tired after those fights. did it really matter that much that sanji let luffy and chopper curl up next to him while they slept?</p><p>or, </p><p>carrot is confused as to why sanji is sleeping after being injured because chopper said it was hard to get him to rest. and why luffy and chopper are sleeping next to him. nami and brook explain it to her. and sanji thinks it's kind of funny but he doesn't show it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a/b/o universe around whole cake/wano // op [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a job well done, a sleep well slept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have had this idea floating around my head for a while now and i finally got around to writing it. i love zosan and i feel like i barely see mpreg outside of an au.</p><p>this is definitely going to be a series of one shots that should be read together but can be read separately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carrot was the only one surprised when, on the way to Wano, they found Sanji, Luffy and Chopper sleeping together in the medical bed. Brook let out his trademark laugh while Nami's lips were graced with a smile.
</p><p>"Is this normal?" The bunny mink asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Choniki said he usually had to fight with Sanji to actually rest after a big injury."
</p><p>"Ah, Carrot-san." Brook turned away from the three and towards her. "I thought minks could smell like we do, even better, perhaps, but you must not be accustomed to it."
</p><p>Nami nodded at his words. "You know about designations, right?"
</p><p>"Mm."
</p><p>"It's probably a bit hard for you to distinguish between us all but we have every designation here currently. I'm an alpha, Brook and Chopper are betas. Sanji and Luffy are omegas. Most of the crew are betas, actually." Nami smiled at Carrot.
</p><p>"I think I can tell the difference between your scents but not status." Carrot sniffed Nami's neck. "Yeah, you all smell different and there is a difference in those scents that are similar around the ship. But what does that have to do with why they are sleeping like that?"
</p><p>"Yohohoho. Carrot-san, do you know why we have different designations?"
</p><p>The mink hummed in thought, looking up are the ceiling. "No, we don't learn much about the lesser minks because we rarely meet them. I was supposed to learn more about them because I'm a ruler's aide but then Jack came."
</p><p>"Basically, omegas, no matter male or female, can give birth. Alphas impregnate, as do betas, but it's harder for a beta to get an omega pregnant. When omegas are pregnant, they give off an amazing scent."
</p><p>Again, Nami nodded. "It makes their pack want to protect them at all costs and, in the time of relaxation, it's comforting and makes us more prone to sleeping." She turned back to look at the three, silently cooing at the sight.
</p><p>"So-"
</p><p>The two Straw Hats laughed. "Yes, Sanji-san is pregnant. We learned right before Sanji-san left for Whole Cake Island."
</p><p>It made enough sense to Carrot now. Luffy had his hand on Sanji's stomach and Chopper's nose was buried into his side near his stomach. Sanji was just as comfortable, a hand in Luffy's hair and Chopper's fur.
</p><p>"Zoro-san doesn't know though, does he, Nami-san?" Brook turned to the navigator.
</p><p>"You're right. We only told Luffy before we left Zou. He's gonna be so-"
</p><p>"Mad." A voice nearby whispered. The three turned to see Sanji's eyes opened slightly. "He hates it when I leave him out of things."
</p><p>"Or because you left us and put your life- your baby's life at risk for us. Without telling him. Without talking to us about it. Right, Sanji-kun?" Nami stared, no, glared at him. 
</p><p>"Y-yes, Nami-san." He sighed dejectedly. "Chopper said he's fine, so I'll beat some sense into him if he tries to pull that on me."
</p><p>"He?" Carrot looked between the Straw Hats.
</p><p>"Oh- I don't know yet for sure, Carrot-chan. It's just a feeling." Sanji smiled at the girls. "Do you lovely mellorines want to join me?"
</p><p>"Nope."
</p><p>"No, thank you!" Carrot giggled softly. "I have to keep watch!"
</p><p>With that, the two girls left. 
</p><p>"Can I join, Sanji-san?"
</p><p>"Hell no, you weird ass skeleton!" Sanji threw the closest thing to him at Brook. "Go drink some milk or something!"
</p><p>"Ah, Sanji-san is so mean." Brook sulked as he left the room.
</p><p>Sanji sighed once again, removing his hand from Luffy's hair to run it through his own. This whole situation had been stressful for him, what with the newly known pregnancy, his biological siblings and parent showing up and the crew coming to rescue him. Of course, he was tired and sleeping after the excitement calmed. And, now that he was up, he couldn't help but be filled with anxiety.
</p><p>"I'm sorry, Marimo," he murmured. "I shouldn't have left. But I thought you would come rescue me like a knight. I suppose I have to be the knight in this relationship. I'll tell you about our baby when I see you next. And hopefully won't have to separate again."
</p><p>"Sanji," the other omega whined, pulling the blond closer to him. "I'm hungry."
</p><p>"Luffy, don't take him away," Chopper grumbled, moving closer.
</p><p>"You idiots are talking in your sleep again." Sanji shook his head. "Now I definitely can't get up and make any snacks. Sorry for going all anxious on your noses." The older omega kissed the two younger boy's heads. "At least I'll have experience handling kids, eh?" He closed his eyes and fell asleep once more, allowing the fears to leave him. For now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>